Vacation in Limbo
by angstar54
Summary: Drabble fic & spoilers for ep501. Annie, during her missing 4 months. Tel Aviv is a dream and the perfect place for a vacation, especially when the company is Eyal Lavin. But when the vacation is forced and you're waiting on either a heart or to be discovered by Langley, that relaxing break from life begins to look a whole lot like limbo.
1. Beach Melancholy

Just a little Drabble Fic taking place during Annie's missing 4 months involving our favorite Mossad operative. Updates will be sporadic (based on when inspiration strikes), but they ought to be frequent enough. I say that now, but my track record is against me. However, I am on summer break before I start Grad School, so I should have no problems updating in between nannying.

Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to NBC, USA Network, etc. I just make them do what I want.

* * *

~~~BEACH MELANCHOLY~~~

Sitting on Tel Baruch Beach, Annie let her fading hair blow in the wind as she thought about her life thus far. To be certain it could only be described as a clusterfuck. Especially now, she grimaced, looking down at her chest.

All of the pain. Since joining the Central Intelligence Agency Annie had seen more than her fair share of pain. Both physical and emotional.

Ben. Ben had been a mistake. A lovely mistake at first, but a mistake nonetheless. He taught her to be wary with her heart—not that her heart ever listened.

Jai. Jai had been her friend. He had been cocky, sure, and certainly full of himself, but he had not deserved to die in that car-bombing. He was a good agent, and perhaps if circumstances had been different she might have been able to call him hers. However, he was gone.

And with his death what little that was normal in Annie's life went out the window.

Simon. Sweet, charming, dangerous Simon. She had truly loved him, something she thought impossible after Ben. They could have had a life together—a good life—but her second thoughts cost them everything. There were times Annie would closed her eyes and see him, a smile adorning his face just for her. And in the wind she could swear his voice whispered to her, words of love and understanding for his untimely departure would envelop her in a warm embrace.

How she missed Simon's arms. His smell. His voice. His smile.

Annie wiped a few stray tears with the back of her hand, a sad smile on her face.

She thought of Auggie next. Dear, sweet, overprotective Auggie. The moment they met she had felt a pull to him; he was August Anderson, sweetheart extraordinaire and much more than his computer geek persona might portray. A wounded soldier. A brave man. Auggie was a man she could love, a man she _had_ loved, but perhaps not enough. Or was it too much? Whatever the case, they were over—struck down before they barely had the chance to get started.

It was for the best.

And then there was Eyal. Her very own International Man of Mystery. He possessed more secrets than she could possible uncover in their sporadic encounters, but she knew without a doubt that she could trust him with her life. She already had.

"What has you so serious, Neshama? You are supposed to be relaxing."

Annie moved over slightly to allow him room to join her on the blanket, laying her head on his shoulder once he had done so.

"I'm thinking about my life. Langley. Everything that has led up to this point," she responded with a sigh, leaning into Eyal for comfort. His arm quickly snaked around her, pulling her snug to him.

"Much to serious for such a beautiful day in Tel Aviv." Annie had found him; alone, exhausted, and a much different person than the girl he had met those years ago and desperately in need of help. Help he was more than willing to give the girl who had stolen what was left of his heart.

"I was also thinking about you."

"And what were you thinking about me, Neshama?" Eyal caught a faint blush tinge her cheeks. "Ah, is that a blush? I am not so sure Dr. Goen would approve, but I do."

"Dr. Goen can go—"

Eyal sighed. The good doctor was a sore subject with Annie. Dr. Goen was a cardiac specialist and after a full work up announced that his Neshama's heart could not handle stress any longer—too much more and it would literally kill her.

"Annie—"

"It's Lisa, remember? Have to keep Langley off my back."

Eyal bit back an aggravated groan. "Lisa, Dr. Goen ordered no strenuous activities or anything that could bring on undue stress. I think that too much thinking on the past counts." It did for him, in any case.

Annie let out a large breath. "I know. I just . . . I guess after everything it seems a little ironic that it's my heart that is going to kill me."

He embraced her harder for a second. He knew this was difficult for her—it was difficult for him as well. His Neshama was dying and there was nothing he could do for her but be there and pay for her medical expenses.

"You are young, Neshama, you will get a new heart." She was on the transplant list. Otherwise perfectly healthy, Dr. Goen had assured him that he would call as soon as a donor heart was available. Until then, Annie, or Lisa as she currently going, needed to stay close and avoid stress at all costs. And if her heart acted up, take the injections and call him immediately.

So far Annie had been lucky, only having one attack because she decided to disregard the rules and try and flaunt her fitness in front of him. It was lucky he had been there; Eyal was loathe to think what might have happened if the attack had come on while she was alone.

"I'm rather fond of this one."

Eyal let out a laugh.

* * *

And the first chapter is done :) Let me know what you think, and I hope you all come back for more!

¡Besos!

angstar54


	2. Wining and Dining

This one is shorter than the previous, but I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Covert Affairs is the property of NBC Universal, USA Network, etc. I just make the characters do what I want.

* * *

~~~WINING AND DINING~~~

Oh, how Annie loved Eyal's cooking—there really was not anything better. Sitting down to a meal of rack of lamb and tabouli with wine and good company was a wonderful luxury, and for a second helped her forget that her vacation was more forced than by choice.

Taking a bite of the lamb, Annie bit back a moan; the lamb was pure ecstasy.

"A girl could get used to this," she commented after swallowing, a small smile on her face.

"Ah, but you are not any girl, Neshama," replied Eyal as he sipped his wine. Annie's smile grew, reminding Eyal more of the woman she was before.

The food truly was exquisite; Eyal had to agree that he had done a perfect job on the lamb and his mother's tabouli recipe acted as the perfect compliment. And the Cabernet finished off the meal beautifully.

There was much more silence between then nowadays, but it was the silence of two friends who understood each other—comfortable without the need for explanations.

"Not that I don't appreciate the meal," began Annie after a few minutes, "but usually when I am wined and dined like this there is something going on, some sort of ulterior motive."

Eyal sighed. "You caught me. Mossad needs me in London to act as a liaison with British Intelligence." And Eyal was not happy. Rivka had given her word that she would not interfere with his responsibility for Annie and yet now she had him jetting off to England. Something was up.

"Oh." A pause. "Well, I didn't expect you to spend all of your time with me." That's not to say that Annie wasn't slightly disappointed. She had been enjoying her time with Eyal. It was like breathing, so easy. But maybe she was getting to comfortable. She would have to leave eventually or fear discovery by Langley—Mossad more than likely already knew she was there. Though why they hadn't acted was disconcerting.

"I should not be gone for more than three days, five if the British make difficulties." Eyal loathed to leave her alone in Tel Aviv, even for a few days. He knew she could tae care of herself, but with her heart . . . he would never forgive himself if she received a heart and he was not here to be with her.

Annie placed her right hand over his left. "I'll be fine, Eyal. Don't worry about me." She could see the worry in his eyes, a constant presence since the discovery about her failing heart. But a few days on her own would be a good experiment in taking care of herself. And maybe she could find a way to repay Eyal for his care.

Eyal put his right hand on top of Annie's. "I'll always worry about you, Neshama."

And he always would.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I would love to hear what you think :)


	3. Meet and Greet

Hey y'all! This idea kept bugging me all day so I got it out as soon as I found some time to myself. Thanks for reading and to my guest reviewer BooRadley, I am so glad that you are enjoying this.

I hope this chapter does't disappoint.

Disclaimer: Covert Affairs is the property of NBC Universal, USA Network, etc. I just manipulate the characters into doing my will.

* * *

~~~MEET AND GREET~~~

Annie was beginning to wonder if the day she spent treating herself around Tel Aviv had been a good idea as she waited for Eyal to arrive at the airport. Now she felt exposed, as if she had been hiding behind her disguise for far too long and now no longer knew how to live and look the way she did in past.

Her hair had been in dire need of a trim, so she went in search of a salon. Upon her entrance, the stylist took one look at her and cleared his schedule for a few hours to take care of her. Three hours later she came out with a completely new look, a facial, and a mani-pedi. All at a severely discounted rate.

Fingering her once again blonde locks, she eyed the highlights and lowlights the stylist had added to give her hair dimension. She admitted that it looked good, but it felt odd to once again resemble the identity she had left behind.

If she looked like Anne Catherine Walker on the outside, could she once again begin to resemble her old self on the inside? Or had going dark eradicated the person within? Sometimes Annie wondered if she could ever go back. Maybe it was better to be this Lisa person. Sure, she had the failing heart thing, but other than that her life was open. Uncomplicated. Her own.

A large crowd of people exiting the airport doors caught her attention. Annie smoothed her dress, made sure her sunglasses were in place, and grabbed her sign.

Would Eyal notice that she stood in the exact spot as he when he greeted her with a sign of his very own?

Would he notice her change in hair? The fact that she looked more put together, more like her old self, than she had in who knew how long?

To be honest it had been fun getting all dolled up to meet Eyal at the airport. She had done her hair and make-up and picked out one of the new dresses she had picked up while he was away. It had almost been like getting ready for a date.

Sign in hand, she waited.

She hoped he liked the sign. It had taken ages to pinpoint what to put on it. She had considered 007, Mr. Bond, Mr. Vanishing Act, etc. all to no avail. But when the perfect one came to her she wrote it down in a fury.

So there she was. But what if he managed to sneak by her? Would she have even noticed?

And then suddenly he was there, walking out the doors with a small carry-on bag in hand. Slightly disheveled from travel, he quickly surveyed his surroundings before breaking into a smile.

He'd seen her.

"So I am an International Man of Mystery, am I?" he questioned in greeting.

"If the shoe fits," she quipped. "You are devilishly good at disappearing into the wind."

"Devilishly good, eh Neshama? I believe you just payed me a compliment."

Eyal took a moment to really look at the woman before him. She was a blonde again, though the different shades mixed in her hair gave it a different tone than before. And the dress she was wearing had definitely not been a part of her closet when he left, and seemed too girly than the clothing she wore as part of Langley. No, Annie was similar to the woman she was before Henry Wilcox, but not the same. Some changes were impossible to put right with a coat of paint.

Throwing an arm around his blonde companion, Eyal said "Let us go home, Neshama, and you can tell me all about your trip to the salon and model me your new things."

Annie agreed with a nod and allowed him to lead them in the direction of the car.

It felt good to have him back.

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys, and I would love to hear what you guys think.

Later :)


	4. Night Visions

I was listening to Imagine Dragons earlier and this chapter came to me while the song "Bleeding Out" was playing. So here you go, a little Annie meltdown in the night.

I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not my property, though I wish it were.

* * *

~~~NIGHT VISIONS~~~

The night was calm and still, yet Annie could not find sleep. No matter how hard she tried, how long she closed her eyes, there was no escaping to Morpheus' realm.

She was haunted. She was scarred. And though she felt as though she were a rag that had been wrung out one too many times, she could not sleep—her mind would not allow it.

Eyal slept next to her unaware of the turmoil inside her at that very moment, a reminder that she was not alone even if she felt as though she were drowning in the middle of a desolate ocean. Most nights his presence brought her comfort, grounded her in the here and now with the touch of his skin, the sound of his voice, the smell of his cologne.

But not tonight. No, Pandora's Box was threatening to burst open and Annie was powerless to stop it.

As silently as possible Annie made her way to the en-suite, navigating the darkness like a thief in the night. Easing the door closed, she turned toward the mirror to take a good, long, hard look at herself. Mirrors were supposed to reveal your secrets, so perhaps a midnight encounter with her demons would bring sleep.

In the dim glow of the nightlight, the first thing Annie noticed was the shadows. So many shadows. They were inescapable now—an integral part of her existence since she went dark. The shadows kept her alive, concealed her identity. They also hid her wounds, her emotions, her pain.

So much pain.

And the scars. Constant reminders of her mistakes, her failings. The simple rose night-gown did little to hide the scars that littered her body: her arms, legs, and most importantly her chest. She would carry the scars from where Lena shot her to the grave, a constant reminder of the day she made one of the most profound mistakes of her life—the mistake that cost Simon his life.

Just thinking about Simon crippled her with pain. Annie slid down the wall to the cool tile floor and just stared ahead, unseeing.

Why? Why did he have to die? Her relationship with him had been the catalyst for everything, but she could not blame him for her life going to hell; if she were to blame him she would have to blame herself for falling in love in the first place.

Annie briefly ghosted her fingers over the tattoo on her back. Her left shoulder to be exact. An exact replica of the constellation Simon had tattooed on his. She had found a place in D.C. that did amazing work and had it done as a reminder of the light he had brought to her life.

But that light was gone. Annie Walker was dead and there was no going back. She existed in the dark and that was the way it had to stay—it just had to—but then why did the very idea hurt her to her core?

"Oh, Neshama," came the voice of Eyal in the darkness, bringing her out of her reverie; concern and understanding poured from his being as he crouched down in front of her, wiping her tears from her eyes.

When had she started crying?

He lifted her off the cold floor and brought her back to bed, holding her close as if to shield her from the very demons that threatened to devour her. But the tears kept coming, silent tracks staining her cheeks and pillow.

"I've got you, Annie, I've got you."

* * *

Poor Annie looks like she needs a hug and some serious Eyal loving.

Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear what y'all think.

-angstar54


	5. Here Kitty

Happy Fourth of July to my American readers! It's a little late, but I got caught up with a little boy intent on blatantly refusing to listen and then holiday stuff. But here it is. I hope y'all enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Covert Affairs is the property of NBC Universal, USA Network, etc. I just make the characters do what I want.

* * *

~~~HERE KITTY~~~

Sitting cross-legged on the ground, Annie basked in the warmth of the Mediterranean sun. There was something about the sun in Tel Aviv that just felt different, more alive. And the smell, full of spices and perfume and the sea. There really was nothing like it anywhere.

Closing her eyes to take in the full effect, Annie began to focus on the accompanying sounds. She could hear children playing in the distance, two men bartering, a car horn . . . and something she could not quite identify.

There it was again. Soft and high-pitched, almost like a small child but not.

Louder now.

Annie smiled and opened her eyes. She recognized that sound now—a cat.

Tel Aviv had a burgeoning feral cat population, something Eyal had mentioned when she commented on the large number of street cats in the area one day. The cats spent their entire lives on the street, and due to them never being fixed reproduced rather rapidly. The government was urging spaying, but there were only so many cats that could be taken care of in a single day.

Annie had at first found the sheer number of feral felines in the area strange and slightly unsettling—their eyes gave the impression of ever-watching, a fact that exacerbated her paranoia. However, after being in Tel Aviv for some time she had grown accustomed to the furry presences and welcomed the little creatures whenever one should draw close to her.

"Meow"

Looking to her right, Annie saw a kitten she had yet to meet. It was still young, perhaps a few months, but walked as though it owned the very ground.

"Hello there, aren't you pretty." And the cat was: a beautiful calico, complete with fluffy tail and piercing eyes.

Unafraid of the human before her, the kitten waltzed right up and began rubbing against Annie, her little body vibrating as she purred. Annie softly petted the feline, amazed at the sheer silkiness of the kitten's fur despite its life on the streets. Someone must have bathed the kitten recently.

"Well aren't you a sweetheart. We don't have any milk, but I think we have something you might like," said Annie, picking up the kitten and climbing to her feet.

Heading into the house and toward the kitchen, Annie could not help but think about her life as compared to the kitten's in her arms. Both lacked a real home, instead living on the streets and whatever shelter they could find. They also both relied on the kindness of others to aid in their survival, a life that unless circumstances changed would be over all too soon.

"Oh, kitty, such complicated lives we lead," sighed Annie as she tore apart some cold cuts and fed each little piece to the little Calico, "Of course, some might say we actually lead simple lives, but the life of a stray is never easy, is it?"

The kitten simply meowed in response before going back to her food.

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc.! No Eyal this chapter, but don't worry-he'll be back :)

I'd love to hear what you guys think or even what you might want to see in the future.

¡Besos!


	6. Trust Me, I'm a Doctor

Hey guys! I hope your weekends are going well and that everyone is eagerly awaiting the next ep of Covert Affairs on Tuesday-I know I am.

Disclaimer: Not mine, though I wish it were.

* * *

~~~TRUST ME, I'M A DOCTOR~~~

"Calm down, Neshama, it is only the doctor," commented Eyal as he and Annie waited to be seen by Dr. Goen for her check-up.

"Says the man who has probably never needed a doctor is his life," huffed Annie, sitting on the provided bed looking as though her very being there was in protest—it was.

"I was born same as you."

Annie snorted.

"I've never enjoyed going to the doctor's office," began Annie after a few minutes of silence between them, "even when I was a make me think of death. It's kind of ironic that I dated a doctor once. He was nice, enjoyed having fun, but it just . . . it didn't work out."

"Oh, Neshama, you will be okay," comforted Eyal, lightly running his hand up and down her arm, "This is just a check-up, and you have not had an attack since you decided to prove him wrong."

"But who knows. I could be getting worse and we might not even know it. I could be asymptomatic."

Their conversation was interrupted by a greying man of average height entering the room. Annie grabbed Eyal's hand, anxiety already making itself known. Well, at least her fight or flight reflex was still functioning.

"Good afternoon Ms. Moore" greeted Dr. Goen, his German accent present but not distracting.

"Call me Lisa." it was the same every time. He called her Ms. Moore and she insisted he refer to her as Lisa. The informality was something she hoped would calm her nerves and it did, albeit only slightly.

"Lisa. And this is your fiancé correct?"

"Yes," answered Eyal with a smile. He had readily volunteered to pose as her fiancé for the duration of her treatment in Tel Aviv. If it came down to it and they needed to be married for him to be more involved, then they would acquire fake documents. As it was they needed to acquire rings.

"Good, good. I have your test results from the last time you were in. Your condition has stabilized since your last episode. The nitrate injections I prescribed are working as they should, increasing blood flow to your heart and speeding up recovery after each episode. Now, have you been feeling any fatigue lately?"

Annie sighed. "Some, yes. At first I thought it was because I haven't been exercising like normal, but this is a different type of tiredness." And it was true. After a long run or spar Annie would be tired in her muscles, but energized. But this . . . this was different. She was tired to her very core, as if her body lacked the sufficient energy to function properly.

It scared Annie that there were days she felt like that. It made her condition all the more real. She could die.

"That's normal. I know it cannot be comfortable, but with the state of your heart you are doing remarkably well."

The doctor then ran through the results of the physical the nurse gave her when they first arrived at the hospital, noting that her weight was a little low, but that she otherwise looked good physically.

"I am going to keep you on the nitrate injections as well as prescribe you a minor sleep aid—I known you are probably losing sleep at night worrying about what is going to happen. I would also suggest that you keep doing what you are going: getting sun and fresh air, relaxing, and only low-intensity exercise. If you keep that up then the next appointment should be just as good a this one. Any questions?"

Eyal had one: "How is the transplant list looking? Are we any closer to finding a donor?"

"Lisa here is a prime candidate, but because she is not critical any heart will go to those above her on the list. That being said, she has moved up from the last time we spoke; as such I have faith that she will be receiving a heart in a matter of a few months."

Months. At least she had a time frame, albeit a vague one.

Would she be different once she received her new heart? Would she still be her?

And what if her new heart fell through? What if all of this was for naught? Was she destined to die in a foreign country, mourned only by Eyal?

"Thank you, Dr. Goen." Was that her voice? It was . . . but she didn't remember speaking.

She slowly got down off the bed, tired after the stress of the day.

"Come on, Neshama, let's go home."

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! If you have any ideas or just wanna say hey then drop me a line :)

Til we meet again,

angstar54


	7. Goodbye Blues?

Hello, my lovely readers! I hope your weekends went well and that you are all ready for the work week ahead. And for my fellows on summer break from school, I hope your not having to do too much.

Now on to the next installment :)

Disclaimer: Covert Affairs is the property of NBC Universal, USA Network, etc. I only make the characters do what I want.

* * *

~~~GOODBYE BLUES?~~~

"Come inside, Neshama, and leave the cat alone," came the voice of Eyal from inside the flat. Annie had woken up with the sun only to walk outside and see the kitten she had befriended a few weeks prior. It never ceased to amaze her how utterly unafraid the feline was, and today little Ginger as she'd christened the animal had marched right up to her expecting food and attention.

Giving the kitten one last scratch behind the ears, Annie hopped to her feat and turned to walk back inside.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Eyal was leaning against the kitchen counter, mug of coffee in hand, looking every inch the handsome Israeli he was. His sun-kissed skin and dark hair never failed to catch the eyes of females wherever he went, but Annie knew that underneath the charming good looks was a man who had seen too much violence, made too many sacrifices in the line of work.

"What did Ginger ever do to you?" questioned Annie as she grabbed a mug and fixed herself a cup of the strong, dark liquid.

"Why am I not surprised you gave the cat a name," Eyal chuckled, smiling at the shorter blonde in front of him. "Those are feral cats, wild, born and bred on the street; they are not house pets."

"I know. But they kind of remind me of me, you know? Living on the streets; relying on instinct, tricks, and the kindness of others to survive."

"Oh, Neshama," Eyal placed his coffee on the counter and pulled Annie to his side. "Ginger is lucky to have you. But please, try to keep her outside—she might destroy the upholstery with her claws."

"Deal." Annie just wouldn't mention all the times she had brought the cat into the house when he wasn't around. What Eyal didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

Taking a drink of her coffee, Annie allowed the hot liquid to warm her. The whole scene felt so normal, so domestic—not at all the life of a spy in the cold.

Rinsing his mug out in the sink, Eyal broke the silence. "I need to report to Mossad for a final briefing and then to the airport soon." He hated to leave her again, but he was needed in South Africa to catch a man dealing in both illegal diamonds and intelligence.

"I know. Why do you think that Rivka keeps sending you back out. I thought you were supposed to be on desk duty when in office?"

"I am a wonderful agent," began Eyal with a smirk before once again growing serious, "but who can say when it is Rivka giving the orders. She has plans of her own."

Annie sighed as she finished her cup of coffee. She wanted to have words with Rivka for pulling Eyal away from her, but she understood that he had a duty to his people and to his country. It would be rather depressing to be on her own until he came back.

Suddenly and idea struck her. Walking up to Eyal, she put her arms around his neck and gave him a sly smile.

"I'm off to shower."

Annie lowered her arms and sashayed out of the kitchen.

Five. Four. Three. Two.

"Now Neshama, you weren't trying to go off without me?"

One.

They'd make it a proper farewell. After all, nothing chased away the goodbye blues like shower sex.

* * *

*whistles* Guess Annie and Eyal had some fun ;)

Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear what you guys think!


	8. Midnight Dealings

I am terribly sorry it took me so long to update-real life knocked me down-but now I am back. And can officially say that apartment hunting is terribly exhausting and frustrating when you are going to be rooming with someone who currently lives 20 hours away. But I digress . . .

This chapter is one that I have been thinking about since the start of the fic. I really hope you guys enjoy it-I know I certainly had fun writing it.

Disclaimer: Covert Affairs is not mine. I do however have multiple screenshots on my iPhone of Nic Bishops instantaneous reply to a tweet of mine concerning his lines in ep 503 that caused me to have a fangirl meltdown.

* * *

~~~MIDNIGHT DEALINGS~~~

Soaking in a bubble bath Annie was trying to keep her mind off of the fact that Eyal was in South Africa and she was stuck in Tel Aviv. To be honest she missed the action of being in the field, the adrenaline pumping as she raced to take down a criminal. She missed the conversations between herself and Auggie, the simplicity of a Friday night beer and pizza.

She did not miss the lying, though. How could she when she was living a lie halfway around the world from Langley? Lies were an integral part of her life now.

Maybe that was why she and Eyal got along so well. They both knew what it was like for the lies to consume you and tear your life apart. The sacrifices. Annie had lost her sister and nieces first. Now she had lost her entire life. And Eyal . . . he had lost a wife and child. Oh, he still saw his son occasionally, but Annie could see the pain in his eyes whenever he spoke of his son. The pain and the love.

And he was sacrificing for her as well. Eyal was a top field agent, often stationed in many different countries, and yet he had opted for desk duty so as to take care of her. It was truly sweet and proved exactly how willing Eyal was to change his plans for those he cared about.

Annie knew he cared about her. As she stepped stood up and wrapped one of the fluffy brown towels around her, she smiled thinking about their goodbye in the shower. It had been sensual and sweet and proof that they truly cared for one another. There had been love present—the actions in the shower performed almost reverently gave no room for anything else.

Making her way into the bedroom, Annie noticed that there was a light left on in the kitchen. That was odd . . . she'd made sure to turn off all the lights before drawing a bath.

Her instincts kicked in, telling her that she was not alone. There was someone else there with her, and they were not necessarily friendly.

"Hello, Miss Walker."

Annie turned swiftly, tightly grasping her towel, only to see none other than Rivka Singer standing in the shadows.

"RIvka."

What was Eyal's boss doing in his home? Had something happened? Or did she want something more sinister?

Straightening herself from her slight crouch, Annie met Rivka's eyes—she would not back down. "Forgive me for not letting you in personally." The _because you broke in before i even knew you were here _was understood.

"You are an interesting woman, Miss Walker," commented RIvka, moving into the light and taking a seat at the table. "Sit, sit, I insist."

Annie complied.

"As I said, you are an interesting woman. A CIA agent who fakes her death and then when the time comes and she could go home, no questions asked, she vanishes from the radar and comes to Tel Aviv." Rivka looked at Annie closely as though to study her.

"You and I both know my return would have elicited plenty of questions." Annie was firm—this was not a time for games. "Look, Rivka, Ms. Singer, it's late and I would really like to go to bed, so if we could hurry this along that would be great."

"I can understand why he is so fond of you, Miss Walker, but as of late he has become compromised as an agent—too focussed on what is waiting for him at home."

"And how am I supposed to fix that?"

Rivka smiled, a predatory expression that caused Annie to wonder if perhaps she had said the wrong thing.

"By working with Mossad, unofficially, until the time you have your surgery and decide to return to the United States . . . or perhaps until you die. Whichever comes first."

Annie frowned. "And why would I ever work for you? What has Mossad ever done for me?" It was more demand than question.

"Why Miss Walker, how do you think that you have stayed off of Langley's radar as long as you have? I knew you were here the instant you entered my country. You are a threat, but also an asset. Mossad can use you, even with your heart the way it is."

Annie made a face, preparing to interrupt.

"And yes, we know about your heart. I may be able to help you, get you higher on the list. But first you must agree to work with Mossad."

Annie felt trapped. If she didn't agree she knew that Rivka would turn her into every foreign agency, every clandestine service she could. She would be dragged back to the States, to Langley, away from Eyal.

"What do I have to do?"

Rivka stood to leave, placing a sealed envelope on the table.

"Read the file, and then call me. We will have much to talk about."

* * *

I wonder what is in the file?

Thanks for continuing to read, fave, alert, and review! I'd love to hear from y'all so drop me a line!


	9. Returns and Worries

Thanks for begin so patient, guys! Apartment hunting is not easy business and I am so ready to be done.

Here is the next installment :)

Disclaimer: Covert Affairs is the property of NBC Universal, USA Network, etc. I just make the characters do what I want.

* * *

~~~RETURNS AND WORRIES~~~

Eyal knew something was wrong the moment he exited the airport. His trip had been tiring and he was more than ready for a simple night in with Annie. Perhaps they would enjoy a nice bottle of wine and watch a movie together?

Looking toward their designated tree, he nearly stopped short when he noticed that Annie was nowhere to be seen. She had told him to expect her there, waiting with a smile and a sign. And yet she was not there as she had promised.

Whipping out his cell, Eyal dialed the number of the burner phone they'd purchased for her and waited with bated breath as it rang.

Pick up, pick up, pick up.

"Hello, you've reached Lisa Moore. I can't come to the phone right now, so if you could leave your information I will get back to as soon as I can. Thank you!"

Voicemail.

"I'm back and do not see you—you must have been held up. I'll meet you at home. Call me, bye."

There. He'd left a short, incredibly normal sounding message that if picked up by any casual observer would not raise any alarms. Now to hail a cab and regroup at the flat. Hopefully Annie had simply fallen asleep; after all, she had been much more fatigued lately than normal. She tried to fight it and keep him from noticing, but he was too good and caught her every time.

That did not stop him from worrying his entire commute home, however. No, his Neshama was his responsibility and if something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

When he arrived at the flat, Eyal began cataloging everything in sight for changes since he was last there. Everything looked to be in orders, but appearances could be deceiving. Approaching the door he found it unlocked. Perhaps Annie was home?

Making his way inside, everything was quiet. There was no one in the kitchen, just the remnants of a half-eaten breakfast. Annie had been there earlier, so where was she now?

Quietly padding into the bedroom, Eyal received his answer: Annie lay sprawled across the bed, covers askew, completely asleep.

He allowed himself to smile at the sight. Her blonde hair a mess of tangles and her face serene, Annie looked as though he imagined she did when young, before Langley had even crossed her mind. Happy. Carefree. That was the Annie that Eyal wanted to get to know, to see what brought her to choose the life of a spy. Everyone had a reason. Being a patriot had nothing to do with it.

Stretching for a moment, he could still feel in his bones that something was not quite right, but for now he would content himself that Annie was safe with him.

The afternoon was slowly turning into evening—it was about time he began preparing dinner. The smell of his cooking usually made Annie come running; perhaps it would be enough to wake Sleeping Beauty from her slumber.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for all the support and keep the opinions coming-I love to hear what you guys think.


	10. Fork in the Road

Hey guys! Happy Friday/Saturday, depending on your time zone and when you read this. I hope y'all enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Covert Affairs is not mine. If it were, Eyal would appear more.

* * *

~~~FORK IN THE ROAD~~~

Eyal sat on the sofa, Annie lounging against him. She'd been rather quiet since his return from South Africa, but also more fatigued. He'd worried at first that perhaps she had suffered another attack and was refusing to tell him out of embarrassment, but when he'd asked she denied any such thing occurring—he had counted her nitrate injections while she was sleeping to verify and found she was telling the truth.

With her heart being perfectly fine, or rather as fine as it could be considering it was slowly failing the blonde American he had grown to love, Eyal could not help but wonder what had so upset Annie. He wanted his Neshama smiling again, and until he reached the bottom of the problem he could not fix it.

He began running his fingers through her hair. It was so incredibly soft, having returned to its pre-Dark health, and he loved the feel of it as his fingers glided through the long locks.

Annie hummed in contentment, pushing herself closer against him and letting out a sigh.

"Rivka came to see me."

Eyal nearly stopped, but caught himself and continued to run his fingers through Annie's hair.

"That is something you should have told me sooner, Neshama. In fact, you should have called me as soon as she left." He would have answered no matter the time. Rivka coming to see Annie meant that she wanted something—she would not have bothered to come in person otherwise.

"I'm still trying to digest everything that she said," Annie said quietly, sounding a bit tired, "She . . . uh, she wants me to work with Mossad. Unofficially."

"Work with Mossad? Why?" Why indeed. Rivka was planning something if she wanted Annie under her command. It may be unofficial as in no paperwork, but in Rivka's eyes Annie would be her employee.

Annie sighed and maneuvered herself so as to be facing Eyal. "For keeping my presence in Tel Aviv a secret from interested parties. Namely Langley, but she hinted at other government agencies as well."

Eyal cursed. "Rivka is not someone you want to go against, Annie."

"No, I know. I'm not happy about the blackmail, but it isn't unexpected; Mossad was only going to cover for me for so long before it became more opportunistic to turn me in."

"Did she say in what capacity you would be working? Field work, as a consultant, desk duty?" Eyal hoped it would either as a consultant. Annie would not be required to leave Tel Aviv or even report to Mossad every day—only when summoned.

"No," Annie sighed, rubbing her eyes. Without make-up she was still beautiful to him, her skin flawless except for a few all but invisible scars, but her eyes were tired today. "However I doubt Rivka would have gone to the trouble of braking in during the middle of the night to give me desk duty; so I'm going to assume its to work in the field, probably as an active, on-site consultant or something."

Of course. "Did she give you anything while she was here? Perhaps a folder?"

"Yes, it's on the desk in the front room. I haven't had the heart to open it yet because that would mean that I have to make a decision."

"Oh, Neshama. Rivka is many things, but wasteful of those she sees as valuable is not one of them. If she wants you in the field she will ensure that whatever work she had you do will ensure at least a modicum of safety."

"I hope you're right." Stretching, Annie removed herself from Eyal and the sofa and began padding back toward the bedroom.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Eyal as he eyed his Neshama.

"To put on a swimsuit. I think you and I need to go to the beach and soak up some Vitamin D." She sent a flirty smile his way, her eyes crinkling in a way that went straight to his heartstrings.

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! You guys bring a smile to my face whenever I check story stats and see that I have readers. I'd love to hear any thoughts, so drop a line :)


	11. Sell Your Soul

I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this up! I went to a going away party for a friend shipping off to Germany for the next two years with the US Air Force that lasted well into the morning, and by the time I walked home I was more than a little tipsy and ready for bed. And then yesterday I spent most of the day out of the house (when I wasn't catching up on sleep).

I'm not sure I like this chapter all that much, but it needed to be included so I can keep the story moving where I want it.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

~~~SELL YOUR SOUL~~~

"You don't have to do this, Annie."

"I don't have any other choice, Eyal."

"Annie—"

"No, don't say it. Yes, I know that I suppose I could just run again, but we both know that as soon as I do the hounds will be on my trail faster than you can say Annie Walker. Because I will be hunted, Eyal."

"Annie—"

"And going back to Langley is out of the question. I go back and they will polygraph, poke, prod, and altogether do everything in their power to end my career. They'll find out about my heart and put me on desk duty until either I receive a transplant or it just goes out on me. Or worse, they'll take me out. I'm dangerous to Langley, just as dangerous free as I am under their control. No, I have no other choice, Eyal."

"I was going to say," began Eyal, looking at the blonde spitfire next to him, "that perhaps it might be better if I accompanied you inside Mossad. You're not alone, Annie."

Annie blinked. "Oh, Yes, that would probably be best."

Sitting in the car outside Mossad, Annie and Eyal were hesitant to enter the lion's den. Going through those doors would mean consigning Annie to the clutches and whims of Rivka. Annie was expendable; Eyal knew that Rivka would cut Annie loose without batting an eye if it meant saving the good name of Mossad.

"So this is Mossad," Annie observed.

"Not what you would expect?" asked Eyal, knowing she was probably caught up on the seeming lack of security.

"Not at all. After Langley I expected even higher security measures. No offense, but I always thought Mossad was paranoid."

Eyal allowed himself to chuckle. "Mossad is paranoid, yes, but also content in the knowledge that making it this far would take knowledge of the inner workings of Mossad's security and counter-terrorism practices that few have managed. If anyone were to breach our security this far we would owe them respect for making it so far and tell them so. Before taking them out, of course."

Annie could not believe what she was hearing. Respect? That sounded so . . . classy compared to what would happen in the States.

"It really is a different world over here," Annie commented. And yet Israel, Tel Aviv, living with Eyal, it was all beginning to feel like the new normal. She was comfortable here.

"It is, Neshama. An old world where respect remains of the highest importance. We at Mossad are just as cutthroat as the CIA, perhaps more so, but we value respect."

Stepping out of the car, Eyal quickly moved to the passenger side and opened the door for Annie, helping her out of the car

"Now, are you ready to sell your soul to the devil, Neshama?"

Annie took a deep breath and started forward. Rivka was the devil of Mossad, but Annie had a few tricks up her sleeve yet.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you guys think, whether you have an account or not. I welcome all reviews, including anonymous ones :) Have a wonderful rest of the day and I'll try to get something out tonight.

Later!


	12. South Pacific

If you don't like cursing, skip down to the next bit of AN . . . Holy fucking shit I was right! The details were a little off, but holy fucking shit I was right!

So the latest Covert Affairs ep, eh? Pretty good if I do say so myself, though I was looking forward to more Eyal screen time. Here's to hoping we see more of his in the future, especially considering certain revelations. That being said, it has given me some ideas.

Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I certainly had some fun doing research.

Disclaimer: Covert Affairs is the property of NBC Universal, USA Network, etc. I merely take the characters and make them live out my fantasies.

* * *

~~~SOUTH PACIFIC~~~

It was going to be a long plane ride. Not just long, but grueling as well. Not that Eyal and Annie were unaccustomed to such events, but traveling from Tel Aviv to the middle of the South Pacific was not the easiest of trips to make. It involved multiple stops as they traversed the Eurasian continent before making the jump toward open ocean.

At least they had thought to convince Mossad that they needed to travel first class based upon Annie's health. It may have been a dirty move, but it paid off. Roomier seats, passable food, and flowing alcohol.

Three scotches later and things were looking up.

"I still can't believe we're being sent to a veritable paradise," commented Annie as she stretched in her seat, "and flying first class to boot."

"Only the best for you, Neshama," replied Eyal with a smirk, raising his glass to Annie's in toast.

Annie laughed. "Oh yes, only the best for the dying girl that was forced into taking the position in the first place."

"Well," quipped Eyal, "I think your showdown with RIvka helped. You refused to back down and countered with your own demands before agreeing in the den of the devil. I have to say you were thrilling to watch, Neshama, all fiery temper and stubborn backbone."

A snort was Annie's response. Eyal smiled and looked down at his left hand where a gold band resided. It was simple, elegant, and not too shabby considering it was on loan from Mossad.

Turning to focus his gaze on the feminine hand to his side, "Do you like the ring?"

Annie frowned at Eyal before looking at her own left hand. The rings were nice, but felt strange on her hand. Like Eyal's, the wedding band was simple yellow gold; the engagement ring was a 1 carat princess cut diamond solitaire.

"Oh, I do, though to be honest it feels a little strange—almost as though they're not quite right even though they fit. I'm not sure how to describe it."

"I understand." And Eyal did. He had occasionally donned a wedding band for Mossad, but in this scenario it felt different. There was more weight to the ring than normal, causing him to be hyperaware of its presence. The blasted thing also made his stomach tighten when he looked at it, as though it were trying to send him a message.

"So . . . how long until we reach Espiritu Santo?" asked Annie after a moment. Even though she had read the file, she had been more concerned with getting out of Mossad and on her way than paying attention to flight details.

"Quite some time. It's an 8 hour flight to Mumbai, and then from there it's a little over 4 hours to Bangkok. Once there we'll stay the night and then it's—"

"We're going to be on planes for two days, aren't we?"

"Settle in, Neshama, it's going to be a long ride."

* * *

If you're interested in where I am sending the lovely couple google Espiritu Santo, it's the largest island of Vanatua. Now I really want to go someday to check out some of the neat sites.

I hope y'all enjoyed, and if you haven't seen the latest episode of Covert Affairs I urge you to catch up if at all possible.

Thans for reading :)


	13. Need and Desperation

Hey guys! Getting this out right before I go to bed. I have a 5 AM wake-up call in order to be up and ready for a five hour drive north. So that means I will probably not be active until Sunday. I'll try to squeeze some time in to write, but I'm going to be enrolling in grad school classes, visiting friends and family, and apartment touring tomorrow and a good part of Saturday.

That being said, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

~~~NEED AND DESPERATION~~~

Annie was grateful to be on solid ground rather than 30,000 feet in the air, but as soon as they had descended so too had a dark cloud lowered itself onto her. She'd tried to hide it from Eyal, forced a smile to her face and acted the part of a tired, but excited newly wed to lay the foundation for the op, but now that they were alone in their bungalow she allowed her mask to drop.

Taking a deep breath as she dropped her luggage, Annie called dibbs on the first shower. Maybe that would help. She was jet lagged, that was for sure. Crossing eight time zones in two days was enough to drive even the most seasoned traveler a little crazy and Annie was no stranger to plane hops. She wanted a shower and a bed.

Stepping into the bathroom, Annie began shedding her clothing. Boots, jeans, shirt, then underwear all thrown to the floor in a haphazard pile. Then she turned the shower on and let the room fill with steam.

After about two minutes Annie finally stepped into the spray. The shower head was truly wonderful, one of those rain shower ones that just made showering a totally transformed experience—the water literally poured down and gave one the sensation of washing all their troubles away.

But not this time. Not today. The water was hot and left her skin red, but instead of easing her aches and pains from the trip, it brought tears to her eyes.

She was a prisoner. She felt like a prisoner. Mossad may have made it seem like they were doing her a favor, that she would be an asset to their operations, but the truth was cold and irrefutable. Annie was their prisoner and puppet, and as soon as she was no longer useful Rivka would throw her to the wolves.

And she couldn't go home. Her life there was over, buried six feet under.

Anne Catherine Walker no longer existed and no matter how hard she fought to keep the emotions at bay, the thought crushed her, forcing sobs from her body.

Why?

Why?!

WHY?!

Her hands pounded into the tile of the shower wall as she wailed, her emotions so overpowering that could barely stand. Sliding to the floor of the shower, Annie just wanted to give up.

"Oh, Neshama," cooed Eyal, bending down to pick Annie up off the floor of the shower.

"I-it hurts . . . s-so so bad!" wailed Annie into his shoulder.

"I know, I know." His Neshama was wounded deep in her soul and he would be her rock. "Now, Neshama, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Thanks for reading and I'd love it if you drop me a line!


	14. Spy Game

Hey guys! The past weekend completely wore me out. Good news is that I'm finally enrolled in grad school and am in the process of applying/securing an apartment.

This chapter is a little short, but I thought it acted as a good intro to the next few in the sequence.

Disclaimer: Covert Affairs is the property of NBC Universal, USA Network, etc. I just make the characters do what I want.

* * *

~~~SPY GAME~~~

"I still cannot believe we are going after a pirate," commented Annie as she walked arm in arm with Eyal from their beachside bungalow.

"He is still a criminal, Neshama," replied Eyal with a smile. Ever since Annie had awoken and realized that their target was a pirate she had been seeing stars.

"I know. And it's my—our—job to stop him, but you have to admit that it's kind of cool. You can't make this stuff up."

"You were fascinated by pirates as a child." It was a statement rather than a question at this point; Annie's obsession had made itself more than obvious.

"Pirates were the ultimate rebels and the antithesis to everything society tells us is right. They had adventures, traveled, and never had a home other than the sea. Moving around with the military, pirate stories kept my mind off always leaving the friends I made on base. They're actually what got me interested in other languages in the first place."

And it was true: pirate tales, biographies, etc. kept her interested for years. And then it had been spies.

Look how that turned out: reading about spies at age 10, living the real spy game as a woman in her thirties.

"Well, our target is not quite so romantic a picture. He's ruthless, trading in illegal goods and state secrets."

"And he is heading in our direction," added Annie.

And he was. Even Shafir may not have been tall of stature, but what he lacked in height he made up for in bearing. The man oozed confidence and ego, and looked as though he owned the world. Dark auburn hair swept back from his face, skin suntanned, and a woman on his arm, Even had the swagger of a man on top.

"Are you ready, Neshama?" asked Eyal as their target drew ever closer.

Moving closer to Eyal, Annie replied, "Oh, yes."

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys! Let me know what you think and I'll try and get another chapter out ASAP.

Ciao!


	15. Dinner Escapades

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long-there were some issues with very busy and scatter-brained leasing agents misplacing some important documents that needed my attention. But all is well and I have officially secured and apartment; I just need to sign the lease, set up the electricity, and get internet squared away.

Anyway, here is the new chapter. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, but I have introduced a new character and I rather like him so . . . enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

~~~DINNER ESCAPADES~~~

Annie was on her third drink of the evening and feeling comfortably buzzed. Every so often Eyal would shoot her a concerned look—meds and alcohol were a bad mix on a normal day, let alone during an op—but had yet to intervene; besides, wasn't getting tipsy a normal newly wed habit?

Alcohol aside, the pair had learned some interesting tidbits about their mark. He had a secret love for fruity cocktails, not very manly but something he could pull off this far away from a major city. When he wasn't partaking in something with an umbrella he drank rum. Annie had made a comment concerning his rather stereotypical taste in hard liquor, only causing Eyal to laugh. Thinking back, every single "fruity" drink Shafir had ordered contained rum.

Not only did Even Shafir have a penchant for rum, but he enjoyed the more romantic side of life. Thus why Annie and Eyal were posed as a newly-wed couple caught up in a whirlwind romance—it would hopefully have him eating out of their hands in no time.

Eyal had to admit to himself that the food and drink were exquisite, playing into the intimate atmosphere his Neshama looked especially radiant that evening—the tropical sun having illuminated her skin in a way the Mediterranean could not quite achieve.

He wanted to kiss her. And not as part of their cover. His legend included Annie as his new wife, but he desired her regardless. She was a tiger: wild and untamable, fighting to the very end. Her spirit had been crushed, trampled, and shattered to bits, but she was slowly gluing herself back together.

They had truthfully gleaned all they could from this particular excursion and could excuse themselves for the night. Shafir had introduced himself and upon hearing only that they were newly weds offered to foot the bill for the evening if they would join him—it had been simple as that and they were in. One foot in the door, calling it a night would not impede their work; rather, it may actually increase their chemistry and cover.

"When the opportune moment arises, I want you to create an excuse for us to say our goodbyes," whispered Eyal to Annie who ever so slightly nodded her head as she laughed at some story of Shafir's.

By the fourth glass of wine, Annie made her move, laughing and spilling her wine down herself.

"Whoops!" she exclaimed, giggling as she made an attempt to mop up her dress.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like lovely wife has had one too many," excused Eyal, standing from the table and helping Annie to her feet, "I think we are going to call it a night."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ari, Lisa," said Even Shafir, rising to his feet to shake Eyal's hand and kiss Annie's. "I do hope that I shall have the pleasure of your company again?"

"You can count on it," replied Eyal before taking his and Annie's leave.

Once they had gotten sufficiently far enough away Annie ceased her babbling. "It looks like we're in."

"You did an excellent job, Neshama. Now we just need to get you out of those wet clothes and into a shower.

"WIll you be joining me?"

"Of course."

* * *

That's it for now! Thanks for sticking with me :)


	16. Tour It Like You Mean It

Real life is becoming more and more of a pain . . . but here is the next installment. Please enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Covert Affairs is the property of NBC Universal, USA Network, etc. I simply borrow the characters.

* * *

~~~TOUR IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT~~~

"Ari, Lisa, I am so glad you could join us today on this little adventure," greeted Even Shafir as Annie and Eyal made their way to the meeting point for the start of the Millennium Cave Tour. The pair had awakened to a knock on their door inviting them to join Mr. Shafir and his girlfriend on the Millennium Cave Tour—they instantly agreed.

So here they were, dressed and packed for a day of hiking tropical terrain. They had a spare change of clothes each, water, snacks, sunscreen, bug repellent, and most importantly Annie's nitrate injections and a stethoscope in the event something goes wrong.

"You picked an excellent day for this," answered Eyal, a smile on his face and Annie on his arm. "Lisa and I read up on this tour, but just looking around I see that online reviews and pictures leave out much of the magic."

Shafir gave out a hearty laugh. "You are right, my friend, you are right." He looked every bit the happy tourist, though his girlfriend was not quite as charmed with the landscape it seemed. Oh, Dahlia was dressed for the terrain, but her stance revealed that something had upset her. Eyal looked down to Annie who briefly met his gaze with a nearly imperceptible nod: she saw it too.

Dahlia could very well be their way to ending the op successfully.

Annie maneuvered her way over to Dahlia as the tour guide began going over basic rules and guidelines for the trip.

"So what did he do?"

"That obvious?" questioned Dahlia in response, bending down to retie her sneakers.

Annie gave a small snort. "From where I'm standing he must have screwed up something. That or you're riding a very painful wave."

Dahlia laughed, tossing back her onyx locks. "The first one. If it were that time of the month, I would not have even gotten out of bed. No, he promised to take time away from business while we are on vacation, but I caught him meeting with some men. He knows I am not happy with him."

"Ugh, men," commented Annie. The stories she could tell . . . though perhaps not the best in keeping with her cover. "I understand what you mean. I love Ari with all of my heart, but he has a tendency to focus solely on his work as well. I had to literally pry the phone from his hands when the plane landed to keep him from forgetting we are on our Honeymoon."

"Congratulations, by the way," said Dahlia, "I don't remember if I said anything last night at dinner."

"Honestly, I don't either," reassured Annie, placing a hand on Dahlia's arm with a laugh. "Think we should bring the boys back to reality before the tour leaves them behind?"

"I'm tempted to just leave them there, or at least mine, but I'm not so sure they can fend for themselves."

"Boys, the tour is about to leave," called out Annie with a smirk. "Either get it in gear or we're leaving you behind."

"You wound me, my dear!" replied Eyal, looking up from his conversation with Shafir.

"Ah, she is right my friend," chuckled Even, "let us not keep them waiting."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

The tour Annie and Eyal are on actually exists. It is an all day affair that goes through caves, rivers, and some very beautiful tropical terrain. And I very much want to go some day. Look up the Vanuatu travel sight and Espiritu Santo Island . . . marvelous.

Thanks for reading and to all my reviewers, you guys make me smile.

Later :)


	17. Bug in the Plan

Packing is EVIL. Plain and simple. Especially when packing for a move. But I finally managed to get this out.

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Covert Affairs is not my property.

* * *

~~~BUG IN THE PLAN~~~

The moment Annie awoke she knew something was wrong. She felt hot—too hot—and she ached down to her bones.

"Eyal."

Her throat was on fire, turning the act of speaking her bedmate's name pure agony. But she feared movement; the ache of her body nearly bringing tears to her eyes.

"Eyal," she called a little louder, nearly crying out at the pain in her throat.

She felt him begin to stir and gritting her teeth, slowly turned to her side and pushed herself up. the movement brought tears to her eyes and felt as if it took all her strength, but Annie persevered and managed to get herself into a semi sitting position.

"Eyal, wake up, something's wrong," urged Annie, shaking the Mossad Agent. She could hear her voice cracking from the pain.

Her tone must have done its job because Eyal shot up, looking around the room before turning to her.

"Neshama?"

"It hurts, Eyal." Annie hated looking weak, being weak, but here in the dark alone with Eyal she no longer cared about keeping up her façade.

Eyal could tell there was something wrong by just looking at Annie. Her eyes were glassy, fevered in appearance, and her voice cracked as if fighting tears. Gently placing his hand on his Neshama's forehead, he frowned at the radiating heat—her temperature had to be nearing 40 C (104F for my American Brethren). He needed to find his medical bag.

"Stay here, Neshama, and I will get my bag."

Annie ever so slightly nodded her head in acquiescence; she could feel a headache coming on and wanted to avoid the repercussions of too much head movement for as long as possible.

When Eyal returned with his doctor's bag, he made quick work of taking Annie's temperature.

"Exactly 40 C, as I feared," he commented as he read the thermometer. He needed to get her cooled down, and fast, before her temperature could leave any lasting affects. "Now I need to listen to your heart. This is going to be cold."

Annie's heart was pounding, not fast enough to bring on a cardiac episode, but still far too fast for his liking. If they could not get her fever under control, then she would need to be hospitalized.

She whimpered, her body feeling as though she had been run over repeatedly by a semi.

"Shh, Neshama, we're going to fix you, but first I need to see a man about an ice bath."

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys! If you've stuck with me this far then kudos to you!

Also, drop me a line and tell me what you think :)


	18. Sick Day

I am terribly sorry for the long wait-I had to deal with the hassles of moving and was literally without internet for a week. However, I did manage to get some writing done in between looking for furniture, unpacking, and getting school stuff squared away.

I hope you all have had a pleasant week and that you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Covert Affairs is the property of NBC Universal, USA Network, etc and therefore not mine.

* * *

~~~SICK DAY~~~

Annie officially had the flu. On a mission in a veritable paradise and she catches the flu.

Somewhere, someone was laughing at her plight.

The first day had been the worst. Annie remembered Eyal at her side and pain. Her body still ached, but the caliber of the pain was lessening day by day. Her fever was also down—not completely gone—but it was no longer at a level that threatened the function of her heart.

None of that stopped Eyal from mothering her to death. His training as a doctor had come in handy and Annie understood that with her heart condition being serious that she needed monitoring to ensure no complications; that being said, if he asked her how she was feeling one more time she was going to blow.

"Lisa, you have a visitor!" announced Eyal from the front room. Since she had fallen ill, Annie had been confined to her room. Now that she was on her third day of bed rest, a change of scenery could not come soon enough.

Lisa. He had called her Lisa. Then the guest had to be—

"Hello, Lisa," said Dahlia from the door to her room.

"I'll just leave you two ladies to chat. Call me if you need anything." With that Eyal was out of the room, no doubt to try and make up what was lost on their mission due to her illness.

"Hi, Dahlia. You're looking well," said Annie.

Dahlia laughed. "Thanks. Now how have you managed to get your husband to be so sweet? Evan avoids me like the plague if I get sick."

"He's just like that. Those he cares about are his top priority. And he's a doctor so that helps with his bedside manner."

"Really? A doctor?" questioned Dahlia, "I did not know. Even said something about dealing in antiques and rare items."

So Shafir was speaking to Dahlia about Eyal's cover. Good. That meant that he was considering involving them in his business.

"Oh, he does both. Ari is never happy unless he is busy, and his dealings outside of Medicine are where his passions truly lie."

"Then why did he become a doctor, if you don't mind my asking?"

Annie had to fight back a triumphant smile. The flu may have knocked her off her feet for a bit, but she could still be of service.

"His mother. She wanted him to serve the people, so he went on to Med School."

Dahlia sighed. "Oh, how admirable. He is definitely a keeper."

"That he is."

* * *

Thanks for reading and I shall have the next chapter up immediately.

Please review :)


	19. Rebel With A Cause

This chapter is purposefully as short as it is; no fretting over it being incomplete.

I've written additional bit and bobs for later chapters, but the next couple still require some research before being completed.

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

~~~REBEL WITH A CAUSE~~~

Annie feigned sleep, waiting for the opportune time to make her move. She was getting out of that bungalow and finishing the mission come Hell or high water and there was nothing Eyal could do to stop her.

Dahlia had been to see her two more times since her first visit three days ago, and Annie believed that she had finally built up enough rapport with the younger woman to turn her, or at least get her out of the line of fire once Shafir was taken down. Her file suggested that Dahlia was an innocent in the proceedings, nothing more than collateral damage; the girl truly deserved better, and Annie was going to get her out.

After a few minutes Eyal entered the room to check on her, smoothing back her hair and placing a light kiss on her cheek before departing. He was going to have drinks with Shafir and then do some recon around the island. Annie's goal was to get out, turn Dahlia, and be back before Eyal. Considering the diminutive size of the island it would not be an easy feat staying under the Mossad agent's radar, but when had she ever backed down from a challenge?

Jumping out of bed, Annie quickly changed into more appropriate attire. Running a brush through her tangled locks, Annie exhaled and nodded her head at her reflection before arming herself with her Mossad issued gun and badge.

Turning off the lights and locking the door, Annie steeled her shoulders and took off toward the direction of the bungalow Dahlia shared with their target.

It was time to rock and roll.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
